Kidnapped and Art Class
by YamixHikaru lover
Summary: As a baby, Hera Sennen or Yugi is kidnapped and her father, Yami Sennen becomes an evil person.Fifteen years later, a transfer student named Hera Aten comes into Yami's Art Class.What happens when they meet and will they fall in love?Fem. Yugi M for later
1. Prologue

In this story, Yugi is a girl named Hera Sennen or later Hera Aten when she kidnapped as a baby.

**I DON"T OWN YUGIOH OR THE CHARATERS! MAYBE A LITTLE BIT OF HERA, BUT THAT'S ALL!**

Prologue

A figure looked at a house with an evil smirk and waited for the lights to turn off. He had his eyes set on kidnapping the little baby in this house. The baby was a beautiful tri-haired girl with big amethyst eyes. Her hair was amethyst tipped and her blond bangs framed her face. In the house, her father, Yami Sennen, was rocking her to sleep. He smiled and watched his daughter slowly fall a sleep. "Good night my sweet." he whispered and put her down in her crib. He walked to his room and fell a sleep himself. The kidnapper smirked and crawled into the house through an open window. He walked to the crib and smiled. The child was so innocent to her looks ot her DNA. He grabbed her and she woke up. "Da?" she asked and looked at him. She screamed and the kidnapper ran out through the front door. Yami ran after him and gasped. "NO!" He yelled and watched as the kidnapper ran into the forest. Yami shook and tears ran down his cheeks. "No...my sweet daughter...Hera..." he fell to his knees and cried out. Then he snapped and narrowed his eyes. "I will find you Hera. If its the last thing I do...I WILL find you!"

The kidnapper ran to his car and put her in. "You are mine not little girl and your new name is Hera Aten." He smirked and drove off. The child whimpered tears in her eyes. "Da..." she looked up at the sky and fell a sleep.

_

**I know is short, but its my first story...I'll write more when I have at least 1 review. R&R**


	2. Chapter 1

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Two in one day!**

** Lily887787 and InuYoiushi, thanks for the reviews!**

In this story, Yugi is a girl named Hera Sennen or later Hera Aten when she kidnapped as a baby.

**' ' thoughts and " " for words**

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR THE CHARATERS! MAYBE A LITTLE BIT OF HERA, BUT THAT'S ALL!**

Chapter 1: Fifteen years later- Present Day

It was a hot fall day at Domino High School. Everyone there, even some of the teachers, knew not to mess with Mr. Sennen (or Yami), the art teacher. Students hated going into that class and never acted out with him around. Yami sat down as the student started their work and he looked at a picture of his little daughter and sighed. 'Where are you Hera...' he shook his head and smirked. He had a huge temper now and always punished a child for doing one little thing wrong. He got up and the students shot their heads up. He smirked, but the principal walked in and nodded. "Sorry to disturb." she said and looked at Yami. He nodded and tried to smile. "It's ok." She nodded and looked at the class. "Tomorrow we will have a new transfer student in this class. She may be late, but be nice to her. She has been through a lot like being...beaten..." The class gasped and looked at each other. "So be really nice to her. She tell you her name and all that tomorrow. Thank you, Mr. Sennen." She bowed and walked out. Yami stood there and nodded. Tomorrow this new student will be in luck because he has to be nice to her.

* * *

-The next day-  
The new student outside in her school uniform and sighed. She looked at everyone and saw that they walked quicker when they saw her. Her face was untouched, but her hands, arms, and legs were scared with old wounds and new ones. She walked in slowly and looked around. When she saw all the people, she shook with fear and walked into the office. A lady was waiting for her with a big smile. "Hello. I'm Mrs. Valentine, the principal. What's your name?" She looked up and nodded. "I-I'm...Hera Aten miss." she bowed quickly and looked at the floor. Mrs. Valentine watched the girl and sighed. "No one will hurt you here Hera. You're safe." Hera nodded a little and looked up. "S-sorry..I'm used to doing it." She smiled and walked to her. "Let's show you your rooms." Hera nodded and opened the door for her. She smiled and nodded. "Thank you Hera." She nodded quickly and followed her. Mrs. Valentine watched her behavior and sighed softly. 'I hope she's not all scared...' Hera looked around and shook a little. 'Am I truely safe?' The principal walked her to the art room. "This is your first class every day. Be really good in here and don't make Mr. Sennen mad." Hera flinched and nodded. "C-can you walk in with me?" she asked softly. She nodded and walked in. Yami looked up and nodded to the new student. Hera nodded back quickly and looked around the room. The stundents in the room gasped as they saw Hera's scared arms and legs and whispered to themselves. Mrs. Valentine nodded. "This is our new student." she said. Hera nodded and looked up slowly. "Hello...I'm Hera Aten...nice to meet you." Yami looked at her. 'Hera? Could it be...no! She said Hera Aten.' The principal smiled and looked at her. "I'll come and get you in 50 minutes, ok?" Hera just nodded and walked to an empty table with colored pencils and paper. Yami smirked. 'Can she read my mind or did she just bring them?' He got up and nodded. "Morning class. You all know me, but Hera doesn't. I'm Mr. Sennen, but everyone calls me Yami or just Sennen." Hera looked half way up and nodded. He shook his head and looked at the class. "Today is a free draw, but it must be from your earliest memory." The class just nodded and thought for a while. Hera smiled a little and started quickly. Yami watched her and chuckled. 'This must be easy for her...' Hera closed her eyes and saw a blurry picture of someone important to her. She drew slowly and colored it in. She looked around and saw everyone still working, but fast. She rolled her eyes and looked at the teacher. Yami blinked and walked to her. "Are you done?" She nodded and gave him the picture. He nodded and put it on his desk. By the time all the students were done, the bell rang and everyone left. Hera got up, cleaned her space, and waited for Mrs. Valentine. Yami looked at the pictures and sighted softly. 'No one draw from the heart...' The principal walked in and smiled. "Did you have fun?" Hera nodded happily and walked out with her. Yami got to Hera's and tilted his head. 'Why did she draw me?' He looked at it and shook his head. 'I'm smiling in this picture. She must of saw me as a young kid.' He graded it and put it in his desk.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! One review for next chapter.**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

In this story, Yugi is a girl named Hera Sennen or later Hera Aten when she kidnapped as a baby.

**' ' thoughts and " " for words**

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR THE CHARATERS! MAYBE A LITTLE BIT OF HERA, BUT THAT'S ALL!**

**Pairings: Yami x Yugi(later), Bakura x Ryou, Marik x Malik, and Anzu x Tea(:D) Atemu is the player of the school so...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hera walked to her next class with the principal. "W-why is everyone always staring at me?" she asked softly. Mrs. Valentine sighed and shook her head. "I have no clue Hera." Hera shook a little as a few big boy walked toward them. "Hello Mrs. Valentine, new girl." The leader grinned and chuckled. "We'll show her around the school for you." Hera shook with fear and hid behind her. "N-no t-thank you." The principal sighed and shook her head. "No Bakura! You're the school bully and Hera has had enough beating in her live." Bakura grinned and nodded. "Ok then. I got to go meet my boyfriend anyway." As he walked off, Hera tilted her head. "Boyfriend? Is he gay?" He chuckled and nodded. "Half the school is bi or gay. Teathers and students." Hera winced and nodded. "Noted and will remember that." She chuckled and walked her to her next class. "This is math, k?" Hera nodded and sighed. "I suck at math..." Mrs. Valentine nodded. "Everyone at this school does." She grinned. "I know right?" She nodded and smiled. "I'll be here in an hour." Hera nodded and walked into class. The teather looked up and grinned. "Hello there. I'm Mr. Pic. You must be the new student yes?" She nodded. "I'm Hera Aten sir." He grinned and looked at her up and down. The student looked at her sadly and sighed. "I'll...just find my seat then..." Hera walked quickly to a seat in the middle and looked down. A hot guy grinned at her and nodded. "Hello sweet thing. I'm Atemu." She flinched and looked up. "Hello...I'm Hera..." Atemu grinned and nodded. "Would you like to be friends?" She nodded. "As long as you don't beat or hurt me." He looked at her confused. "Why would I do that?" She shrugged and sighed. "Nevermind..." She watched and listened to the lesson and nodded. 'This was a good, but...I don't fully trust this Atemu.' The bell rang and she got up to get her things.

-With Atemu-

Atemu walked to his friends, Bakura and Marik. "Hello guys." They grinned and nodded. "I guess you saw the new girl." Atemu nodded. "I think I found my new target for a while." Marik laughed and nodded. "I'm glad I got a boyfriend. Malik is a good person." He nodded and saw Hera with the principal. He narrowed his eyes and listened. "I don't get this school...everyone looks at me like I'm a toy..." Hera said and looked at her. She sighed and nodded. "I know..." Hera sighed and looked down. "It's my life I guess. I may as well be used to it." The principal shook her head. "I was the same way and Mr. Sennen has the worst temper in the world. Beware of him and a few other people." Hera tilted her head. "Who?" She smirked and nodded. "Bakura Mann(BAD LAST NAME!), Marik Istar, Anzu Gardener, and Atemu Millia." Hera looked at her. "What do they do?" She sighed."Bakura and Marik are the bullies of the school and Anzu and Atemu are the players or sluts of the school." Hera groaned and sighed. "I met Bakura and Atemu..." Atemu narrowed his eyes. "Oh great! Now she knows what and who we are!" Marik rolled his eyes. "So what?" Atemu smirked and nodded. "She will be mine and I'll get her to like me."

* * *

**Hope you like it! 1 review for the next story. **

**Next Chapter: Yami and Hera get a little to close.**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

In this story, Yugi is a girl named Hera Sennen or later Hera Aten when she kidnapped as a baby.

**' ' thoughts and " " for words**

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR THE CHARATERS! MAYBE A LITTLE BIT OF HERA, BUT THAT'S ALL!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Close

Two months later, Hera has gotten used to the new school and all the teachers. One morning in art class, Yami was reading a book as the class drew a road and sunset. Hera smiled and nodded as she finished her drawing and walked up to her teather's desk. He looked up and rolled his eyes as she gave him the picture. She winked and walked back toward her table. Yami smirked and grabbed her arm. Hera looked back and tilted her head. "Yes? You need something?" He smirked. "I would like you to stay here at lunch and study hall." The class gasped and looked at Hera sadly. She smiled and nodded. "Ok..." she tried to get out of his grip, but gasped as they both fall to the ground. As they did, Hera fell first and Yami on top. Their lips touched and Hera blushed. Yami froze as he felt a spark and got up quickly. Hera qot to her feet and turned around."Uh...see you then..." she walked quickly to her seat. Yami looked away and walked to his desk. The students smirked and whispered to each other. Hera blushed deeply and closed her eyes. 'What was that?' she wondered and heard the bell. She let out a sigh of relief and got her things. Yami narrowed his eyes at the girl and snorted. 'Why do I feel this way about her?' Hera walked to the door and looked at him."See you at lunch time..." she quickly walked out. Yami blinked and smirked. The other students walked out with a grin on their face. Yami narrowed his eyes and looked away. 'See you at lunck time.'

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Sorry if its short...**

**Next chapter: Way closer.**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**YxH lover: Sorry for the delay. I had writer's block for this story...**

**Yami:*sighs* Of course...**

**Yugi:*smiles* Well, let's start!**

**YxH lover: KK! I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Too Close!

Hera walked into the art room at lunch with a sandwich and looked shyly at looked up and nodded. He walked over to her and smiled. "Just eat first then we'll start."With a nod, Hera started to eat her walked back to his seat and started to read his book that he had on his desk. She got done and got up. "What do you need my to do?" He looked up and nodded. "Come here for a moment..." Hera tilted her head and walked up to him. He smirked grabbing her chin making her blush and kissed her. She froze looking at him, but melted in the kiss. He smirked at that and ran his tounge on her bottom lip asking to enter. She looked at him and nodded opening her lips a little. He smirked at that and entered quickly making her moan softly. He tasted her sweet taste and explored her mouth roamming around. Hera moaned as he did and closed her eyes enjoying it. They both needed air soon so he let her go and panted softly. She panted and looked at him with a bright red blush on her face. He smirked sexly and got up. "Let's decorate this room a little then have more of that fun." he winked and grabbed some of the pictures. She nodded quickly and started to help him with some of the pictures. He stopped at some point and kissed her the same way as before. They broke apart panted still leaving the younger with a blush. He just grinned and started again with the pictures. He picked up some clay figures and put them on the shelf. They got done and they both grinned. "It's looks good Mr. Sen..." He put his hand on her mouth. "Please call me Yami." She blushed and nodded. "Ok...Yami." He smirked and looked at the clock. "It's about time you get ready for class." She looked up and blinked. "It's almost the end of lunch? Time flies by when you have fun." He nodded and grinned. "We had a lot of fun today, yes?" She blushed and nodded. "Yeah we did..." He grinned and walked to his desk. "You better go if you want to miss seeing Bakaru and Marik." She winced at the comment making the older raise an eyebrow. "Hera..." Hera just smiled sightly and grabbed her things. "See you dearing study hall!" She walked out and Yami just sighed. 'Why did I just do that? She's a student and I'm her teacher...but it feels so right.' he thought with a smile.

-Study Hall-

Hera walked into the art class and looked around. "Hi Yami." Yami looked up from his papers and smirked. "Hello Hera." She smiled and walked up to him with a grin. "How were the seniors?" He groaned and sighed. "They were getting on my last nerve." Hera chuckled and grinned. "That's seniors for you." He just grinned and grabbed her chin. "Why are we talking?" She blushed and grinned. "I have no clue..." He smirked and kissed his perfect little angel. She purred and rapped her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes as he roamed her mouth tasting her sweetness never getting enough of it at all. She started to run her hand through his hair enjoying every second. They broke apart for a few short moments before starting again. They did this the whole time of study hall and stopped half-heartly as the bell rang. Yami smiled a little. "See you tomorrow..." Hera smiled brightly and nodded. "You too...I'll miss you all the time we're apart..." He wrote some on a sheet of paper and gave it to her. "I will too...love you..." She took it and smiled even brighter. "I love you too." She grabbed her thing and walked out of her lovers classroom. He sighed sadly and sat down in his chair. 'See you tomorrow my love...'

* * *

**YxH lover: That's the chapter! Hope you liked it.**

**Yami:*smirks* I finally got to make out with my lover.**

**Yugi:*blushes* I know...I liked it too.**

**YxH lover:*rolls her eyes* Well, I'll sign off here.**

**Yugi:*puppy dog eyes* Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter: Maybe a lemon? In your review, tell me if you want me too.**


	6. Chapter 5 LEMON!

**YxH lover: Here's chapter 5! One of the lemon chapters!**

**Yami:*grins* Finally! A LEMON!**

**Yugi:*blushs deep crimson* Yeah...**

**YxH lover: This is my first lemon. Don't read between the bold if you hate lemons!  I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Night of Passion

-Two Months Later-

Hera walked around the school toward her first class with a big smile. She was the first one to walk in and she looked around. Two arms rapped around her and she grinned. "Hello Yami."

He just smirked and let her go. "So can you come over tonight? I have a lot planned tonight."

Hera blushed and nodded. "Yes I can. And...what are you planning tonight?" she asked.

Yami smirked and walked to his desk knowing other students will soon be coming in. "That's my little secret. You love it." he said with a hot smirk.

Hera blushed and quickly walked to her table getting out some of her art supplies. She took a swift look at her lover before starting the ansignment on the board.

Students quickly walked in knowing if they were late, Yami would yell at them or worst...

-After School-

Yami walked to his car remembering that night fifteen years ago and sighed sadly. He shook his head and started to think about tonight. He smirked and tought about his forbidden lover.(he doesn't know who forbidden it really is...) He smirked and thought od dirty thing he could say to his lover..

Hera walked toward her house and sighed softly. 'I've never had a true home...' she thought. She walked to the low class neightborhood and sighed. She wished she could meet her real mother and father. She knew that she was kidnapped all her live, but never told anyone...not even her lover. All she remembers is a blurry picture(in her mind) of her father. She walked into her house and quickly walked up stairs before the drunkened old man saw her. She grabbed a few outfits and threw them in a bag so she could spend the night at her forbidden lover's house.

Hera ran down and walked ou of the old house before walking toward the middle class neighborhood and looked around. "This neighborhood...have I been her before?" she asked herself. She walked to the biggest house and blinked. "I know this house...but how?" She looked at the address and blinked. "Yami lives here..." She walked up to the the front door and knocked. She waited and saw Yami open the door. She blushed and bowed. "Hello Yami."

Yami was wearing a white t-shirt and only boxers. He smirked at her and let her in. "Hello my beautiful lover." he purred.

Hera walked in and sat down on the sofa. She looked up at him. "So...what do you have planned for tonight?" she asked.

Yami smirked and grabbed her waist making her blush deeper. "We're going to have a whole lot of fun little one." he kissed her and moved his hand up her shirt.

Hera gasped which broke the kiss and she looked into his eyes. "W-we better take this up stairs..."

Yami smirked and nodded picking her up. He walked up stairs and put her on his king-sized bed. He smiled and ran his hand through her beautiful long hair. "Are you ready?"

Hera blushed and looked into his crimson eyes. "As soon as you are." she whispered.

Yami smirked and his lips crashed into hers

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami took out her shirt and threw it across the room. He cupped one of her breasts and started to suck on it. Hera cried out and moaned loudly. He smirked and sucked hard and faster making her moaned louder. He released the first one and quickly did the same thing to the second. Hera panted sweat forming all over her.

Yami licked them and looked down at his lover with a smile. He started to kiss all down her stomach and nipped at her pant line. Hera moaned and looked down at him panting. "Please Yami..." He smirked and took off her pants and panties in one swift movement. She shivered and looked up at a naked Yami making her blush.

Yami smirked and spread her legs positioning his member at her entrance. He entered her quickly and started to thrust through her tight walls. Hera gasped and cried out as her viginity got ripped away, but after a while, she felt pleasure in this and moaned loudly. "Oh Yami...that's feels so good.".Yami moaned. "Oh Hera, you're so tight."

Hera moaned and was almost about to climax. "Y-Yami...I'm close..." Yami moaned and started to trust into her quicker and harder. "Hera...I'm going to cum..."(they didn't use protection! AHHHHHHHHH!) Hera moaned and couldn't take it anymore. "YAMI!" she climaxed and her walls tightened around his member.

That threw Yami over the edge. "HERA!" he released his seed all over her walls making her moan and groan.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Yami fell on her and panted hard. He started to thrust again

* * *

**YxH lover: Hoped you liked it! Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**YxH lover: Hi! Here's Chapter 6.**

**Yugi: Um...what do you have planned?**

**Yami:*rolls eyes* Yeah, you wouldn't tell us...again -_-**

**YxH lover: You'll see. A new charater is here...**

**Yugi: Who?**

**YxH lover:*smirks* You'll see. I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Six Months Later

Hera chuckled and sat down with her lover on the sofa. She put her hand on her big stomach and smiled happily. She was six months pregnant with Yami's child(duh and...lol) and couldn't be happier. She found out a month after their hot sex and her lover couldn't be lived with him now and old man she lived with before didn't care about her at all so she moved in with him four months ago.

She looked at her lover shyly and smiled. "I'm so happy with you." she whispered and moved closer to him.

He smirked and rapped his arms around her. I'm even happier with you little one." he purred in her ear and nipped at it.

She moaned and closed her eyes.

The door slammed opened making them jump apart. Hera fell to the ground with a thump. A black haired women with ugly brown eyes glared at them. "Yami Sennen! What are you doing with that?" she hissed pointing at Hera.

Yami growled. "This is my girlfriend, Vivian. What are you doing in _my_ house?" he narrowed his arms.

Hera watched with wide amethyst eyes.

Vivian glared down at her, but froze. "Hera!" she gasped. She looked at him. "What do you mean girlfriend? This is our daughter!"

Hera froze hearing that and shook her head. "No I'm not. I'm not a Sennen, I'm an Aten!" she got up shakily.

Yami stared at them back and forth with confusion. "What are you talking about Vivian?" he whispered.

Vivian narrowed her ugly brown eyes. "Can't you see it? That's our daughter, Hera Hikaru Sennen!" she growled.

Hera froze. _How did she know my middle name? Hera Hikaru Sennen...Sennen... _she shook her head_. _"I'm Hera Hikaru Aten, miss. I'm sorry about your daughter, but I'm not her." she said and bowed.

Vivian stared at her and narrowed her eyes. "You are my daughter, girl! A mother knows her children." she stated.

Yami stared at Hera. _Could she be my little angel?_ he thought.

Hera growled and shook her head. "You're imaging things, women and I'm not your daughter! I never knew my mother, just my father who beat me until I passed out! I'm not her!" she yelled and ran deeper into the house.

"Hera!" he called and turned back to his ex-wife. "Get out of my house." he hissed and pointed at the door.

-With Hera-

She ran into a room and panted. She looked around and froze. It was a baby's room with pink wallpaper and a small crib. She looked around and a small memory flashed in her eyes. A blurly room like this one with a man in the picture with a warm smile. "Good night my sweet." he whispered as Hera cooed and fell asleep. He put her dwon and walked out. A moment later, a person picked her up. "Da?" he saw what she knew as her father now and screamed. He ran out with the man fowarding. "NO!" he yelled.

Hera flinched and shook her head the picture of the man in her head. "Yami's my real father." she whispered.

* * *

**YxH lover: Sorry about the long wait, but there's the chapter! I hate writer's block... -_-**

**Yami and Yugi:*mouth wide opened***

**YxH lover:*-_-* one review for the new chapter! R&R**


	8. Chapter 7 LEMON!

**YxH lover: Hi! Here's Chapter 7. There's a lemon in this chapter...the betrayal part. :P**

**Yami: Well this will be fun...not!**

**Yugi:*sighs***

**YxH lover: Oh shut up! I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Heart break and Betrayal

Hera shook a little standing her old room. _I've fallen in love with my father... _she thought with a sad sigh. She walked out and saw her mother and father still fighting. They stopped and looked at her.

Yami blinked. "Hera?" he stared at her.

She walked up to them. "I'm going for a walk..." she whispered and walked to the door not saying another word. She walked out and closed the door slowly.

Vivian looked over at her ex with no emotion. "You're blind Yami. Hera's our daughter and you're hurting her." she walked out of the house.

Yami stared at her as she left and shook his head. "No...she isn't...I just know it." he whispered and sat down thinking.

* * *

Hera walked in the park her eyes full of tears. She sat down and closed them. _What do I do? It's forbidden for a daughter and a father to do what Yami and I have done..._

Atemu saw her and smirked. The school didn't know that she was pregant so for him, this was perfect. He walked up to her. "What's wrong, little one?"

Hera jumped and opened her eyes. "Atemu..." she whispered. "Nothing...don't worry about me."

Atemu looked at her his eyes softened. "You can tell me." he said softly and sat next to her.

Hera shook a little and looked away. "I just need a friend to talk to..."

He smiled inside smirking. "I can be your friend." he whispered and grabbed her chin.

She stared into his deep crimson eyes. _Just like Yami's..._ she smiled a little, but gasped as his lips crashed into hers. She melted into it quickly and rapped her arms around his neck.

The player smirked and broke the kiss apart. "Let's take this to my house." he purred in her ear.

She nodded her eyes clouded with lust.

They got up and walked to Atemu's house. They opened the door and they crashed their lips together with passion and they pulled together.

Atemu picked her up and took her to his room. He put her down and smirked. "Let's have some fun." he purred and grabbed her shirt.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Atemu took out her shirt and bra in a swift move and cupped on sucking hard.

Hera cried out on that, but soon maoned.

He smirked and did the same treatment on the other one. He panted softly and striped down.

Hera opened her eyes to a naked Atemu and the lust in her eyes grew. She got up and stroked his member making him moan. She smirked and pushed him back grabbing his member. She liped the tip of it making him gasp.

Hera smirked and took him in her mouth and began sucking in him.

Atemu gasped and moaned loudly.

Hera smirked and began to suck harder and faster.

"I-I'm close..." Atemu groaned.

Hera smirked and sucked harder.

"HERA!" he cried out and released himself in her mouth. She drank in all up greedly and smirked watching Atemu pant.

Atemu recovered quicked and pushed her back. "My turn." he purred and took out her shorts and underwear in a swift move.

Hera shivered and smiled. "Take me Atemu..." she purred back.

He smirked and postioned himself. He thrusted into her and moaned. "Oh, you're so tight."

Hera groaned and rapped her arms around his necks as he thrusted deep. "Oh that feel good...go faster!"

Atemu smirked and thrusted faster hitting her sweet spot. She cried out in pleasure and he hit that spot with each thrist.

Hera groaned. "A-Atemu...I'm c-close..." she moaned.

Atemu graoned. "I'm going to cum..." he purred back.

She cried as she climaxed. "ATEMU!" her walls tightened around him making him moaned. "HERA!" he graoned and released himself deep inside her.

**LEMON ENDS NOW!**

They both panted softly. Atemu recovered quicked and started his sex up again.

Hera moaned and let him

* * *

**YxH lover: How was that?**

**Yami: WHAT!**

**Yugi:*winces***

**YxH lover: I sometime hate you people...please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**YxH lover: Well thanks for the reviews! Here's Chapter 7**

**Yami: About time!**

**YxH lover: Shut up! I have a live of my own you know!**

**Yugi:*sighs* Calm down Yami.**

**Yami:*purrs* Ok, but only for you.**

**YxH lover: O.O Anyway...I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Returning Hurt

Yami narrowed his eyes hate in his now very dark crimson eyes. _It's been three full years since I've seen her! _he growled to himself.

The class watched in fear. Many knew about the former student that went here a few years ago, but ever since then he's been a hateful person.

Ms. Valentine walked in. "Everyone, we have three new students." she nodded and everyone gasped.

"Hello everyone." a soft, calm voice said.

Yami's head shot up. _That voice...Hera?_

The girl looked just like her. There were a boy and a girl next to her to seemed be about four years old.

The girl just grinned. "I'm Hera Hikaru Sennen. And these are my friend's son Yugi(Yeah, yeah I know) and her daughter Heba."

Yami's eyes widened. _Sennen...no way..._

The girl looked up with clouded crimson eyes. "Hello..." she whispered shyly and looked back at the ground. The boy looked at his sister let up a soft sigh.

Ms. Valentine cleared her throat. "Well, Ms. Sennen is only babysitting, but they will be here for the rest of the year." she said before walking out.

Hera looked over at Yami with no emotion. "Where may I sit?"

Yami just stared at her, but could make out one word. "Anywhere..."

Hera nodded and grabbed the girl's hand. Heba nodded and sat down with her her brother following close behind.

Yami still just stared at her. Hera looked back in confusion. "Um...what are we doing today?" she asked.

He snapped out of it and nodded. "Um...it's a free period." he replied.

Hera nodded and looked at the four year old children. Yugi just stared blankly at the ground. "I wanna go home...mama said we were going to have fun..." Heba looked to her brother and smiled sadly.

Hera's eyes softened. "We'll go home soon, little one." she soothed and took out a piece of paper.

Yami watched her. _Who is she?_

The bell rang about twenty minutes later. Hera grabbed Yugi's hand. "Let's go." she whispered and walked out pasted Yami.

-In the hallway-

Atemu was still fuming over his one night stand with Hera. He growled. "I still can't believe she ran way! I was the one who was going to leave her, but then she just left!"

Bakura laughed and grinned. "It's alright _Pharaoh_!"

Atemu saw Hera walking to her next class with the two children. "Wait a minute! That was Hera with a young boy and girl!"

Bakura grinned. "Wow! You got her pregnant!"

Atemu froze as he watched her walk into the room. _No way!_

-Back with Hera-

She sighed and sat down with the children. _Please let me get through this day...please!_

Heba sighed. "Can we go home now? Yugi doesn't like knowing where he's going."

Hera blinked and chuckled. "No little one. In fourty-five minutes we will..." she flinched as two hands slammed on her desk. She looked up at an angry looking Atemu. "Who are you?"

Atemu growled and slapped her. "You pathenic little worm! You know who I am!"

Hera growled back. "Who do you think you are!"

He hissed. "I'm Atemu, Hera Aten!"

Hera blinked and sighed. "I'm sorry, but that's my friend...I'm Hera_ Sennen_!"

Atemu growled and walked away.

Heba touched her babysitter's cheek. "Are you ok?'

Hera sighed. "Yeah..." she looked around. _Please let me get through all of this!_

The teacher walked in and looked over at the new students. "You must be Hera, Heba, and Yugi." Hera nodded. "Yes sir." The teacher grinned. Hera groaned and leaned back in her seat. _Same old teachers..._

Yugi yawned and leaned on his sister's shoulder. "I'm bored." he whispered. Heba looked at her brother and giggled. "I know, but we're here for a few more minutes."

Hera rolled her eyes and started on the assignment**.** She looked uip as a speaker came on. **Hera Sennen, please come to the front desk for early dismissal. Hera Sennen.**

Hera grinned and put her stuff away. Heba blinked and smiled happily. "Yes! We're going home now!" Yugi's clouded eyes seemed to light up. "Thank god."

Hera chuckled and grabbed Yugi's hand. The teacher stood up. "Just to ask, what's with the boy's clouded eyes?" Yugi flinched and sighed. Hera looked at him. "He's blind sir."

The other students gasped and looked at each other with wide eyes. The teacher nodded. "Ok. Thank you for letting me know."

Hera just shrugged and walked out of the room. Heba looked at her. "What's so bad about being blind?" Hera shook her head. "Nothing's wrong with it...its just someone who's blind can't see."

Heba nodded. "I know. I'm Yugi's sight." she declared. Hera chuckled and walked into the office. She blinked and grinned. "Hello Mia."

The lady had dark red hair and soft green eyes. "Hello Ms. Sennen. Let's go." Hera nodded. "Ok! Let's go kids."

Yugi smiled and walked with Heba his arm around his sister's.

* * *

**YxH lover: How was that? I know I skip alot, but I'm not good at writing alot yet...**

**Yami: So Hera's back from being away for 3 years...wow!**

**YxH lover: Oh and Yugi looks like the normal Yugi, but with blind crimson eyes and Heba looks like Yugi, but with the extra bangs like Yami and with narrowed amethyst eyes. Does that sound good?**

**Yugi:*grinns***

**YxH lover: Please read and review! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: Here's Chapter 9! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Yami: About time.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, I know.**

**Yugi: Let's start! YxH lover doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Me: Hey that's my line! *sighs* Let's just get started!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Heba's Illness(also POV for the first part)

I was feeling a little dizzy and Hera looked a little concerned though I didn't know why. I looked at my little brother Yugi and smiled. I was overprotective over him of course for two reasons. One, he's blind so I need to guide him everywhere and two, he is my brother and I love him.

Hera took us to her art class and I could tell she was keeping her eye on me. I don't get why. Maybe it was because she was our caregiver, but I wouldn't know.

The dizziness grew worse and I groaned softly putting my head down.

Yugi blinked his blind crimson eyes and turned his head to me. "Are you ok, Heba?" he whispered.

I smiled at him. Sometimes it seemed he could see. "Yes, just a little dizzy." she replied.

Hera started to draw in the middle of her teacher's, Mr. Sennen, speech. He didn't fail to notice and glared at her. "Hera, pay attetion please." he snapped.

Hera glared back at him. "I know how to do this so why do I have too? Stop acting like my father!" she snapped back then stiffened something flashing in her eyes.

Mr. Sennen blinked at her then started back up though he looked a little mad.

I started to get a headach now and I poked at Hera. "I hurt." I whimpered.

Hera looked at me sharply and put her hand on my head making me wince. It hurt my head. "Hmm..." she looked at me. That was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

* * *

Hera's POV

I watched Heba's eyes roll to to back of her head and she fell to the ground. I gasped."Heba!"

Yugi snapped his head up from the ground. "What happened? What's wrong with her?" he asked his eyes wide.

Yami glared at me until he saw Heba on the ground. "Hera, what happened?" he gasped and walked to us.

I didn't look at him. "She has an illness and it..." I trailed off. "She gets dizzy spells all the time, but sometimes she gets a headach with it and a low fever. She fainted and it shows me she's bad off." I winced knowing why she was like this and it was all my fault.

Yami watched me as I picked up the three year old and walked toward the door.

Yugi stood up and tried to follow me on his own, but failed at that. "Hera, where are you?" he asked in a grumbling voice.

I looked back. "Follow the sound of my voice." I called loudly.

Yami watched Yugi follow my voice and chuckled. I glared at him then patted the boy's head. "Good, now let's get to the nurse's office." I stated and walked out of the room.

I heard footsteps behind me and looked over my shoulder to see my teacher following me. I rolled my eyes and walked into the nurse's office.

The nurse looked up and gasped at the tiny body in the arms. "What happened to her?" I repeated my story and her eyes widened. "But that illness only happens when..."

I cut her off my head down. "I know, I know." I murmured. "Just help her!" I told her and looked back at Yugi.

He was staring at the ground. "Hera, can we stay here? I don't wanna leave Heba here alone with a stranger." he said with any emotion, but he looked terrified.

The nurse gaped at them and sighed. "Of course you can stay here, honey."

Yugi nodded quickly and trued to find a seat. To my surprise, Yami helped him and he looked at me with soft eyes.

I shivered and sat down next to Yugi. How long can I do this with Yami standing there watching me?

I closed my eyes and let out a sad sigh. "Are you ok?" I heard Yami's deep voice ask me.

I nod slowly and sighed. "I'm fine, I'm fine." But I lied. I'm never fine or normal. What do I do?

* * *

**Me: This may be short, but it's also late.**

**Yami:*glares***

**Me: What?**

**Yugi:*sighs* He's in one of his moods. Don't worry about it.**

**Me: Fine. R&R!**


End file.
